homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
121015-Shroedingers-Lila
allodicTemperament AT began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 00:25 -- 12:25 AT: Serrios 12:26 GG: Miss. Fenrix. This. May. Be. A. Bad. Time.... Madame. Cenero. Is. Dead. 12:26 AT: No she isn't 12:26 AT: I'm not surre what you're tallking about. 12:26 GG: Yes. She. Is.... Miss. Libby. Just. Told. Me. She. Is. Dead.... 12:26 AT: I just had a converrsation with herr. 12:27 GG: What? 12:27 AT: She is herre. 12:27 GG: Her. Dreamself? 12:27 AT: I'm unsurre 12:27 AT: But she is herre, and allive. 12:28 GG: I. Am. Uncertain. Which. Gods. To. Thank. For. That.... But. Miss. Libby. Said. She. Was. Dead.... Did. She. Send. Madame. Cenero. To. You? 12:29 AT: She was wounded but not dead when she was sent to me. 12:29 AT: Herr llife was prresent. 12:29 AT: I healled herr. 12:29 AT: I suppose this is what it is to be a herro of LLife. 12:29 GG: Alright.... That. Is. Quite. Good.... Now.... Is. She. Going. To. Stay. With. You. Now. Or. Can. She. Be. Sent. Back? 12:30 AT: I'm not surre. 12:30 GG: What. Do. You. Mean. You. Are. Not. Sure? 12:30 AT: She willl llikelly need to adjust, the healling was not a simplle prrocess. 12:30 AT: I am not a human 12:30 AT: I do not know human biollogy 12:30 GG: Adjust. How? 12:31 GG: Well. Yes. That. Is. True.... 12:31 GG: But. We. Sort. Of. Need. Jack. To. Know. She. Is. Alive.... 12:31 AT: I may have inadverrtentlly caused some disparrities in what she rememberrs 12:31 GG: Disparities? 12:31 AT: Yes 12:31 GG: What. Kind. Of. Disparities? 12:32 AT: Healling herr requirred the contrribution of anotherr lliving being 12:32 AT: I am a Thief 12:32 GG: Yes. That. Makes. Sense. 12:32 AT: And so the memorries may be muddlled 12:32 GG: Alright. That. Certainly. Makes. Sense. As. Well.... 12:32 AT: So if she is sent back she may need hellp rememberring some of what has happened. 12:32 GG: Well. That. Is. Simple. Enough. 12:33 AT: Do you know what happened 12:33 GG: How. She. Died. I. Do. Not. Know' 12:34 AT: So no lleads on Carra? 12:34 GG: None. Yet. So. Far. 12:34 GG: ((and get rid of that ' after know... and put a period instead)) 12:35 AT: You arre llooking, though? 12:35 GG: Yes. We. Are. 12:35 AT: Good 12:35 AT: Hopefullly she'lll not have taken the route of LLilla and have wanderred off to anotherr pllanet somehow. 12:35 GG: Mr. Aesona. Is. Starting. To. Get. Nervous. About. This. And. Is. Suggesting. A. Memo.... Despite. The. Rule. Business.... 12:36 GG: And. I. Hope. That. Is. Not. The. Case. As. Well. Miss. Fenrix. 12:36 AT: Whille I am not anxious to tallk to him, if he's unhappy with hearring about things indirrectlly it may be best. ---- CAT RIGHT NOW opened memo on board INDIRECT NEWS. CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGG: Give. Him. One. Moment. I. Just. Gave. Him. The. Memo. Name. CGG: And. Remember. No. Direct. Conversation. With. Him. CGG: Alright.... Now. Tell. Me. Again. About. The. Lila. Situation. First.... CGG: Miss. Fenrix. CAT: LLilla was sent herre, wounded. CAT: I healled herr. CGG: And. You. Said. There. Would. Be. Memory. Issues? CAT: It seems llike that may happen CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCC: Serios, please ask her if she knows why CGG: She. Did. Mention. That. To. Me.... But. If. You. Would. Tell. Me. Again. Miss. Fenrix.... CCC: Ask if Lila mentioned anything about Dullahans or minions CAT: Because it took the contrribution of one of the lliving beings herre to heall herr. CAT: Alll things come at a cost. CGG: And. Did. Madame. Cenero. Mention. Anything. About. Dullahans. Or. Minions? CGG: Once. You. Are. Finished. With. This. Question. I. Mean. CAT: She was harrdlly in a state when she got herre forr idlle converrsation CCC: Ask if it wasp "A Life for a Life" CGG: That. Is. A. Good. Question.... I. Assume. It. Was. A. Life. For. A. Life.... But.... Whose. Life. Was. Used? CAT: It was not a LLife forr a LLife, because LLilla's llife was stilll therre. CGG: Ah. True. CAT: One of the beings that llives on Arrty's lland vollunteerred, forr herr welll-being. CGG: We. Will. Have. To. Thank. That. Being.... CGG: It. Saved. Three. Lives. With. That. Action. CAT: I bellieve that as they arre now, they stilll have a prresence, though it isn't absollute CAT: LLike a bandage CCC: Ask what that means, please CGG: What. Does. That. Mean? CAT: That is why therre may be issues with the memorries CAT: No LLife was destrroyed. CAT: The gaps werre patched CGG: Naturally. CAT: So because LLilla was wounded, so was herr LLife. CCC: How does one patch gaps in a Life? CCC: Is a question I would like Serios to relat CAT: I healled LLilla thrrough patching herr LLife with that of the vollunteerr. CCC: relay* CGG: ((that was sorta still directed towards Lorrea Nyarla, with that phrasing)) CCC: ((shhhh, it was an open question)) CGG: How. Does. One. Patch. Gaps. In. A. Life. Exactly? CGG: From. That. Clearly. Open. Question. Directed. Towards. Me.... CCC: Serios, ask if they're fused together CAT: In the same way that you use yourr powerrs CAT: With a poorr underrstanding of how exactlly it worrks but that it does CGG: I. Suppose. So.... And. Are. They. Fused. Together? CGG: Wait. Mr. Aesona. What. Do. You. Mean. By. Fused. Together? CCC: The gaps in one life being filled by another's CCC: It sounds like a merger of the two CGG: Ah. Hence. The. Band.-Aid.... CGG: ((hense)) CCC: Ask if it will ever heal, please CAT: LLives of pllayerrs arre differrent frrom the llives of the things that arre parrt of the game. CGG: Will. It. Ever. Heal? CAT: I bellieve that it willl, but we may have to hellp it allong forr the time being CAT: I'm lletting herr rest CAT: I can't exactlly assess everrything exactlly right now CGG: Alright. Then.... CGG: Mr. Aesona.... Any. Other. Questions. Clearly. Directed. At. Me? CCC: Serios, I fear how my maestro is gonna take this CGG: Well.... She. Is. Alive. At. Least.... CCC: At least CAT: As the onlly herro of LLife CAT: She is verry much allive. CCC: I hope he'll wait on her primer for hoever long this takes CCC: however, I mean CGG: Oh. Miss. Fenrix. Make. Certain. Madame. Cenero. Knows. To. Not. Sign. A. Primer. With. Jack.... CCC: Please emphasize that in my stead CGG: Of. All. The. Memories. That. Is. A. Crucial. One. To. Hold. CAT: What CAT: Is he courrting herr? CGG: Yes. CAT: Oh CAT: Okay. CAT: I'lll do what I can CCC: Let her no that how much we fear him not taking no for an answer either CCC: ((know)) CCC: To tell him it's in the works or something CGG: Right. Make. Certain. She. Does. Not. Outright. Reject. The. Primer. Either. CGG: Delay. Things. CGG: Make. Him. Think. It. Will. Happen. Later. CGG: But. Not. Too. Much. Later. CAT: Welll of courrse she shoulldn't outrright reject it CAT: I'lll hellp herr with it CGG: Out. Of. Curiosity.... Will. The. Memories. Of. The. Other. Being. Include. Romance. Of. Its. Own? CAT: Alll I can say right now is maybe CAT: We willl see. CGG: Make. Certain. Jack. Does. Not. Know. If. It. Shows. Up. CGG: Any. Potential. Suitor. He. Will. Kill. CAT: I mean she woulld obviouslly have to discarrd them CAT: That's sorrt of what is demanded by this. CGG: Good.... Most. Excellent.... CGG: I. Thank. You. Miss. Fenrix.... Your. Actions. Have. Saved. Not. Just. Madame. Cenero. But. Myself. And. Mr. Aesona.... CCC: Serios, give Lorrea my thanks as well CGG: Mr. Aesona. Also. Gives. His. Thanks. CAT: I'm just doing my duty. CGG: Most. Excellent. CGG: Now. Then. Once. Again. In. Regards. To. Miss. Suproc. We. Are. Still. Looking. For. Her. CAT: Okay. CCC: Let her know Carayx is top priorty CGG: Miss. Suproc. Is. Our. Top. Priorty. CCC: I wouldn't dare let her stay missing for long CGG: Am. I. To. Relay. That. As. Well? CAT: I know you woulldn't. CGG: Speaking. To. Me. Of. Course. Right? CGG: Rule. CCC: Yes CAT: Surre, whateverr. CCC: It wasp a continuation of the statemant I wanted to relay CCC: I guess CGG: I. Suddenly. Can. See. That. This. Rule. Business. Can. Be. Quite. Troublesome.... CCC: I mean, the rule doesn't even seem too solid CCC: Like I told you before CGG: In. Any. Case.... Anything. Else. To. Be. Relayed. By. Either. Side? CCC: No, I don't believe I do CAT: No. CCC: Tell Lorrea I said goodbye CGG: Then. I. Declare. This. Memo. Meeting. To. Be. Adjourned.... CGG: Mr. Aesona. Says. Goodbye. CCC ceased responding to memo. CAT: Toodlles. CAT ceased responding to memo. CGG ceased responding to memo. ---- 01:13 GG: Well. That. Went. On. Well. 01:13 AT: Welll 01:14 AT: Yes. 01:14 AT: I suppose. 01:14 GG: Well. It. Was. Rather. Civil. At. Least. 01:15 AT: Yes. 01:15 AT: As I tolld Aaisha 01:15 AT: I have morre imporrtant things to do than worrry about how incompetent Nyarrlla is. 01:16 GG: Of. Course. Naturally.... Though. He. Is. Doing. What. He. Can. To. Find. Miss. Suproc.... 01:18 AT: Yes. 01:19 GG: And. I. Will. Help. Him. As. Well. 01:19 GG: I. Will. Not. Rest. Until. All. The. Team. Is. Accounted. For. 01:19 AT: I woulld expect nothing lless. 01:20 AT: I'lll keep LLilla safe whille she's herre. 01:20 GG: I. Owe. You. A. Debt. Of. Life. Miss. Fenrix. 01:20 AT: Keep yourr llife. 01:20 AT: I owed LLibby mine, considerr this a parrtiall repayment of that. 01:28 GG: Well. I. Still. Feel. Like. I. Owe. You. A. Debt. Regardless. 01:29 GG: In. Any. Case. I. Must. Get. Going. To. Find. Miss. Suproc. 01:29 AT: Then repay me by making surre that Carra is safe. That's alll that it'lll take. 01:29 AT: Good lluck. 01:29 GG: I. Will. Do. Everything. That. I. Can.... I. Will. Find. Her. -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 01:29 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Lorrea Category:Serios